Link's Surprise  Legend of Zelda Oneshot
by Great Angemon
Summary: This story is a prequel to Per virtus et sapientia nobis prospere


Links surprise

Legend of Zelda one-shot

Saw that my story got 100 hits in the US.

This is a thank you to my fans

Link looked out the window of his house in the Kokiri Forest. He longed for some adventure. Nothing had happened since he had defeated Majora. When he had returned from Termina, Zelda had been so excited, and she said that she was going to do something really nice for him. He looked over at the castle through the tree tops. Zelda told him to come by later today, but he had no idea what was going on. He decided to walk over to Saria's house and see if she wanted to go on a walk with him. When he got to her house, he saw her working in her garden. He walked over to her and said hi.

"Hi Link," she said.

"You going to the castle later," he asked, "Zelda said she was having a lot of people over for my present."

"Nah," she replied, "I don't think so. It doesn't seem like that big of a deal."

"Oh, okay. Well I have to go later. You want to come with me?"

"I might come by later, but I have to do some gardening. I'll see you later, kay?"

"Yeah," he said, and he walked away.

As he walked, he found himself heading towards the Lost Woods.

He drew his sword, preparing for a fight. Then he saw it. Standing twenty feet tall, seven feet across, and carrying a long deadly spear, was a Moblin. Link took out his hookshot and stunned it. He then redrew his sword and started slicing at it. It fell to the ground and started to disappear. When it was completely gone Link walked on. He reached the sacred meadow; he started to think about Zelda. He had known her for almost two years. He really liked her. He thought he might love her. While he was thinking about her, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly pulled out his slingshot and shot it. It hit it straight on and stunned it. He went over to it and it stopped moving.

"Who are you," Link asked.

"I am a Deku Scrub," it replied, "and I was sent to spy on you."

"Who sent you to spy on me," Link asked, drawing his sword.

"Please, don't kill me," it squeaked, "I'll tell you anything you want to know. It was the Princess of Hyrule."

"Zelda sent you to spy on me," Link asked, sounding shocked, "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know why, but she didn't want you to come to the castle yet."

"Okay," Link said, re-sheathing his sword, "Get out of here, NOW!"

Link then left the sacred meadow, and started walking toward the castle.

When he reached the market, he saw a Goron rolling a powder keg towards the castle. He started walking the path to the castle. When he got there, he sidestepped past the guards, and walked into the courtyard. When he stepped into the courtyard, he saw Zelda, Malon, Saria and Ruto, and several other people he knew all standing there. Zelda walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy 12th Birthday, Link'" she said quietly.

"You planned all of this for me," he asked, looking at her disbelievingly.

"Of course I did," she replied, "I said I was going to do something special for you, didn't I."

"Yeah, well I didn't expect a birthday party," he said, hugging her.

"I'm just glad you got back in time for me to throw you a birthday party," she said, hugging him back.

Everyone walked up to him and said happy birthday, but Link couldn't take his eyes off of Zelda. She was wearing a pink dress with flowers* on it. He thought she was the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

"You look really good in that dress," Link said when he she got the chance to talk to him again.

"Thank you," she said, blushing, "You look pretty good yourself."

Near the end of the party, they set off the powder keg, like fireworks.

It was Links best birthday ever.

Yeah, I know, pretty short.

Just think of it as a prequel to Per virtus et sapientia nobis prospere

This is Links birthday party

Leave your reviews, please.

What you think of my stories is important to me

*This is the dress that Zelda wears on her first date with Link, no duh.


End file.
